What Can I Do For You?
by YourLlamaness
Summary: You've moved to a new neighborhood: Beach City, and everything works in the most different yet normal ways as possible. New faces, new people, new... her. Life has changed, surprisingly, but not entirely horribly. Nothing is. (Human AU!) (Ratings might go up for random reasons) ((Character identifies as female))
1. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 1:** Calm Before the Storm

It always feel like time doesn't exist when you're inside your car, a small, efficient Volkswagen or Suzy, as you call it. But this time, that long sense of eternity clearly wasn't meant to be in a good way. You could obviously see the dark, grey clouds outside covering the sky beyond your new home: Beach City.

" _The tornado is expected to be heading to the long coastline in the region between Charm City, Ocean Town and Beach City. Travelling at 80 mph, if you live in the outskirt of Delmarva, watch out."_

The radio blabbered with breaking news over your favorite station, which used to play soothing jazz to make long road trips more comfortable, and now?

Boy did it help calming your bundle of nerves. All of this screamed bad luck, especially when the half-torn sign came to view.

" _ **Welcome to Beach City"**_

Above the surprisingly goofy font, there was a smiling sun, but it would have been more pleasant if half of its face hasn't been scratched off, revealing dubiously horrifying frames that held it up inside. Nervously, you drove past the threshold and looked around for guidance. As expected, nobody seemed to be in the mood for a walk outside on this kind of day, that is, until you saw three teens strolling down the sidewalk. You stopped by, pulled the side window down and asked them:

"Hey, do you know where 68 Beach Access is?"

The skinny, pale one seemed timid, and stuttered out:

"W-well, you need to drive past U-stor over there and um… turn right at the car wash, then… uh…Garnet, do we even have number 68?"

The tall, dark one butted in and answered:

"Go straight forward to the beach, the house painted blue beside the big cliff."

You smiled. "Thanks, have a nice day." And continued to drive, but not before hearing a new voice, you assume belonged to the short, stock one who haven't said a thing:

"Ohhhh, cat got your tongue, P? Or is it R-"

"AMETHYST!"

Holding back a snicker, you continued your journey, contemplating if 'have a nice day' in this case would be too ironic.

A frown etched in your face when you remember your talk with your boss this morning. _You don't have what it takes to become a designer, not without any social skills_. His words repeated over and over in your head, saying the same thing:

" _Why don't you move to the outskirt, uh…Nikki? It would help you with socializing. I'd recommend Beach City for you."_

Your name is not Nikki. And when he meant _'recommend'_ , he meant _'settle your ass down there whats-her-name or I'll fire you'_ kind of _'recommend'_. You know what he meant by that. So there you are, in front of your new definitely small house with nice blue paint, like the teenager has said, with absolutely no emotion whatsoever about this whole new idea. Better get ready for the storm.

 _ **Enjoy it while you can.**_

* * *

 **A/n: Why hello this is the author, apparently a talking llama. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for clicking the title of this humble story ((This is an OC-insert story, but you got to be the OC, surprise surprise)). I will try to keep it as precise as possible, but some change will have to be made to fit in the AU. Til' the next time we meet again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, all of the amazing work goes to Rebecca Sugar, the creator of the TV show.**


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 2:** An unexpected meeting

As a compensation for the claustrophobic feeling of the exterior, inside, the house would be quite lovely and cozy…if it has any furniture inside it. You put your bags down and made a mental note to call the moving company to delay the date your furniture arrives.

Great Uncle Frederick is going to have a heart attack in the Purgatory if he saw his priceless French Heritage table being smashed into debris by the storm.

So now, you only have your laptop, money, some personal papers and your sketchbook with you. But first things first! Going to the supermarket to stock up food is a priority. And then you'd have to find a safe place to park Suzy, then…

You banged your head to a random post in the house. _Why do things have to be so complicated?_

 _ **Ding.**_

A bell chimed. At your front door, to be specific. Who could be bored enough to drag their ass to the beach and ring the only house beside the cliff? Not counting the ridiculously huge temple with a deity statue, of course. Your mind instantly wandered to the worst scenarios. A serial killer, a ghost, a zombie. A clown. _Oh god, anything but a clown_. So you grabbed your pepper spray and silently pray that it was some kids who threw their football into a corner of your house, and wants it back. Or it was a ghost who has a nose.

Outside was a small, old lady holding a pizza box.

Your body visibly relaxed, and you swallowed every single comment about ghosts, zombies and horrible creatures, shoved that little spray can into the back pocket of your jeans.

"Hello, I'm sorry ma'am but I think I didn't order any pizza."

"Oh no, darling! Since you've just moved here, my family, which is the owner of the pizzeria downtown thought it might be nice to give you something as a 'welcome' note. I hope you like pineapple." She cackled.

Her words struck you to the heart with kindness. Back where you previously live, neighbors don't really cared about each other, but it might just because you live in an apartment. The only conversation you get daily from neighbors are complaints of you using too much hot water, so this is a huge leap. May be moving to the suburban area wasn't so bad after all.

"W-wow… Thank you so much, I really mean it. You didn't have to, thou-"

"Nonsense! This is what neighbors are for, we help each other in tough times." She paused briefly to hand you the pizza box. "I'm Nanefua."

You flashed her your biggest smile, and accept it. "Dannika, double 'n', but call me Dani." Putting the pizza box onto the counter, you opened the cabinet to look for spare beverages.

"Do you want some tea or coffee?"

Nanefua shook her head. "As much as I want to, Dani, I have to come back to the shop to close up. It was nice talking to you, goodbye!"

You waved in return, before her small frame disappeared in the foggy background beyond your sight. But before you can close the door, something hard blocked it. Grocery bags.

 _Food for the upcoming storm. Good luck!_

 _\- N –_

There are two things going on in your mind right now.

1: She is a damn sneaky ninja.

2: You can't even believe they have Colonel Kernel's Classic Creamed Corn here. It's _Creamtastic_.

Thank god for your new neighbors.

* * *

 **A/n: 2 chapters in a row for you kiddos. There you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, all of the amazing work goes to Rebecca Sugar, the creator of the TV show.**


	3. The Big Reveal

**Chapter 3:** The big reveal

The storm didn't came. After all of the things your neighbors have done for you, it didn't came. Of course, as a really terrible compensation for your 'loss', it started raining cats and dogs for the entire week, trapping you at your barely functioning home with just pre-made food.

Fine enough.

So, on the first few days of the apocalypse, you tried to be productive and do some projects the boss required...Mind the word tried. It's really hard to concentrate when your desk is literally just a chair and you're sitting on the ground. Nothing is accomplished.

You also attempted to watch the old box television from the 90s the previous owner left behind, and the only two programs worth watching were Camp Pining Hearts and a weird gameshow they only broadcast at night. Seems like they're not a big fan of television after all.

You can't work, you can't watch TV or read books, and nothing big is happening. Hell is empty.

There's only one choice left. You dreaded this moment when you have to do the most horrible thing to be entertained.

Going outside.

Just as planned, grey clothes are perfect for blending in the foggy, drizzling weather.

" _Ok, ok, stay calm. One, two, thr-Jesus, did that guy just look at me? Do I have something on my face? Are my shoes untied?! Oh, I'm wearing boo-"_

 _ **THUMP.**_

Your face turned as pale as the skin of the person you've just bumped in. It's the girl who tried to help you on your first day, if you remembered it correctly. You felt like you've just kicked a puppy.

"Oh gosh, oh my god, I'm so…so sorry, are you okay? Did I bumped somewhere?" – Your first instinct was to rush to her:

She swatted your hands away. "No no, I'm fine. I was just looking for you, coincidentally."

You pointed at yourself "Me? Is there anything wrong?" – You raised your brow.

"Not exactly. Well, our family wanted to invite you to our house for a…'welcome party', seeing that you must be really bored in your house."

"Ah… God, you didn't have to do that, I'm going to be a bother. Honestly, the people here are too nice." You laughed.

"It's not my idea. That's our cousin, Steven's… I'm Pearl." She grabbed your hand as soon as you're finished and dragged you to the direction of the big cliff.

"Woah woah woah, right now? Won't I need to change my clothes?" Pearl looked at you for a second, before answering:

"No. This is fine."

* * *

When you nearly arrived, you must admit, that's a really big house. The foundation leaned neatly on the formation of the rocks that's lifting it up, and a long dirt path stretched from the end of the road to the stair leading on to the house. You might have seen it many times before through your window, but this time it carved a really great impression in your mind.

"Wow." You breathed. "Your house is huge."

'Haven't you seen it before? Come on, don't let them wait." She whispered and let go of your hand, slowly walking along the dirt path, and you swear you see a faint but kinda prideful smile on her face before she turned away.

The walk was silent, so you decided to break the ice.

"So… Who made it?"

"What?" – Pearl turned her head a little, confused.

"The house. Who made it?"

"Oh.." She was shy all of the sudden, and continued, "Rose, the leader of our family, built it for our accommodation."

"Leader? Accommodation? What's up with that?"

"It's nothing." She said hurriedly, and climb up the stairs.

You remain quiet, deciding not to push the subject any further and follow her. She jammed the key and twisted it into the lock, opening the door and take off her shoes. You hurriedly did the same. The wooden house, you notice, smells like cinnamon and something you couldn't quite figure it out. Like the outside, the interior was spacey and enormous, full of stuffs. There are four doors in the hallway and a stairway leading to the second floor, and you heard voices in the open door at your left. Pearl called out:

"Our guest is here!"

The chatting stopped, leaving you uncomfortable for a minute. Are you unexpected? Maybe you're just too annoying, that must be it. You should make an excuse befor-

"Goodness gracious, aren't you the sweetest little charmer?"

You whipped your head up at the sound of the voice, blushing at the compliment.

At the doorway stood a woman you're sure to be at least six-foot-tall, looking at you deviously.

" _Hmm? Why are you gaping at me like that?_ _ **Was I worth the wait?**_ _"_

 _..._

Hoooo boy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, all of the amazing work goes to Rebecca Sugar, the creator of the TV show.**


End file.
